1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus including a Central Processing Unit (hereinafter referred to as a “CPU”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or a device controller integrated in, for example, a vending machine, as a method of cooling high heat generating parts including a CPU, a natural cooling method is widely adopted. In the natural cooling method, an opening is formed above high heat generating parts, and heat is dissipated outside the casing by rising air currents produced by the high heat generating parts.
However, when an information processing apparatus using the natural cooling method is installed at a site not under environmental control such as in the open air, air currents against the direction of the rising air currents may occur, thereby preventing the generated heat from dissipating from the casing, or foreign material may be introduced into the casing, thereby damaging the apparatus.